All Around Me
by SimplyyInsanee
Summary: I could still feel his cold fingers on my skin, his lips on mine. I felt his presence everywhere; I heard his voice. “No matter what, know I’ll always be alright.” Now I thought, I know he's alright...but now I'm not.
1. Gone

**AN: This is my first ever **_**Twilight**_** fanfic so don't be to harsh. I don't own anything, not even the song that gave me the inspiration. I've only read **_**Twilight**_** not **_**New Moon**_** or **_**Eclipse**_**, so I'm sorry if anything sounds copied because I wouldn't know. So of course this story takes place after **_**Twilight.**_** Reviews are greatly appreciated, flames not so much. Now on with the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

All Around Me

_Gone…_

"No matter what, remember; I will always be alright. I'll always be with you."  
"But why are you leaving me now!" I cried out in the darkness.  
"I have to. I have no choice-" His topaz eyes staring straight back at mine.  
"There's always a choice!"

"Bella, please!" His voice pleading with regret, anger, sadness, pain, and guilt all at once. "I'm sorry. I'll be back some day." A tear rolled down my cheek. "Never forget, no matter what; I will be alright. I want you to promise me, Bella!"  
"But Edward, just explain! Please!" I didn't want to cry, not now; but my eyes seemed to have a different opinion.  
"Bella," Edward touched my cheek with his cold hand; "I can't explain right now. Please, just promise me this, Bella. I want you to say 'I know you'll be alright, no matter what.'"

"But-"  
"Bella! Promise me!" His eyes found mine yet again his face flustered with pleading; his cool hands shaking my shoulders lightly.  
"I-I know you'll be alright," I paused, my breath caught in my throat; "no matter what." Another silent tear fell down my face to join the first, but never reached it because Edward's thumb traced my cheek and wiped it away.

"Bella, don't cry please." He begged.  
"Then explain to me, Edward. I don't understand." I felt the tears burning behind my eyes.  
"I can't. Not now. Please, just promise me you know I am always with you," Edward paused; "no matter what."

I swallowed; my breathing uneven. "I know…you are always with…me," I blinked back the threatening tears; his face was inches away from mine, "no matter what."  
"You know I'll come back for you as soon as I can."  
Panic arose in my voice for the third time now. "But where are you going?! Why do you have to leave?! How soon is soon?!" Edward put a chilled finger to my lips and stopped me, my eyes red from confusion and tears.

"Bella," Edward looked down; "please, I want you to promise me." His fingers intertwined with mine, his thumb stroking the back of my hand reassuring me.  
"I know…you'll come back for me…as soon as you can." I cried silently, shuddering with each deep breath.

His cool mouth was kissing my hair, then my forehead and then moved down to my ear-  
"Never forget me, Bella." Edward whispered.  
"Never." I replied quietly, but strongly as I could. He trailed cool kisses from my ear along my collarbone, up my neck until he was centimeters away from my mouth.

"I love you." Edward muttered silkily, but my breath was gone, it caught in my throat yet again in the night.  
"I love you, too." His icy lips met mine, softly; I never wanted him to leave, I wanted him to stay there forever. A tear plunged down my face and Edwards's frosted lips left mine.

His emotional golden eyes locked on mine. "No matter what, know that I'll always be alright." And Edward leaned forward again, his cool hands in mine again, and kissed me marvelously, as I stayed frozen trying to restrain myself.  
His cool lips barely brushed against mine before I felt a strange sensation and Edward had disappeared completely.

"Edward! Wait!" I cried out, but it was no use. He was gone.

I put my head in my hands and finally let the tears overcome me. Edward was gone for who knows how long, and I didn't even now why he was leaving. I could still feel his cold fingers on my skin, his lips on mine. Even as I sat on my bed in the darkness of night I felt his presence, I heard his voice. _"No matter what, know I'll always be alright."_

"I love you" I whispered shakily into the darkness. I could have sworn even through my tears I heard his musical voice whisper in my ear-

"I love you too, Bella" I knew, no matter what, he'd be alright, Edward was always with me, he was all around me.

* * *

**AN: Like it? Hate it? Review it! **

_harrysgrll_


	2. Distractions

**AN: I own nothing. And sadly yes, I just killed all my dreams with one sentence. Here's chapter two; also since I haven't read the other books my friend is going to check the chapters making sure it's not copied. When she read the first chapter she was shocked because she knows I haven't read it and thought some people might be angry. I hope it isn't as bad as I think. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!**

* * *

All Around Me

_Distractions…_

Murder on First Beach  
Edward Cullen, senior at Forks High School, was found dead miles away on First Beach in La Push. The youngest son of Dr. Carlisle Cullen was identified by Jacob Black, son of Billy Black, on Tuesday night at 11:24. Edward…

The newspaper trembled in my hands. I couldn't read any further. If I kept reading I'd cry and I had done too much last night; my eyes couldn't take it.

There was no possible way this was true. I promised him. He made me promise. I knew Edward was alright in my heart; so why did doubt plague my mind and tears invade my eyes. This couldn't be true; I wouldn't believe it.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." Charlie had seen the newspaper I had thrown onto the table in anger and agony as I wiped back tears that threatened to escape. He walked over and laid a comforting arm over my shoulder. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I-I think so." My entire body was quivering as I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding in since I read the newspaper. My shoulders shook not wanting any tears to get away in front of Charlie.  
He lightly grabbed my hand and looked me in the eye. "I understand if you rather not go to school today."

I returned his gaze "No…no I'm going to school today." I assured him.  
"Are you sure you'll be okay?"  
"Yes, dad." I tried to convince myself as well, but it didn't help much.

I had to go to school. If I didn't I would be stuck at home with nothing to do but think about Edward; why he left me, what was the newspaper talking about, where had he gone. And that is the last thing I want to do. I needed to stay preoccupied and school was the perfect distraction.

"Okay, Bella." Charlie patted my back like only a father could.

--

I stepped out into the cold and I felt it. I felt him.

Edward was all around me. During the night, somehow, he had never really left. I knew he was still watching me from somewhere. I sensed him in everything I did.

I felt his presence in the air thickening around me. I still heard his forced, smooth breath in my ear as I held my head down against the cold. I could feel his icy lips against mine again and I licked my lips unconsciously, only to feel the coldness of the wind freeze them yet again. I wanted to feel Edward's hands caressing my face. Then I saw him.

Edward was standing right there in front of me. He was in my driveway, waiting for me like if this was just any other Wednesday. Where he always stood, he was slyly smiling at me as he leaned against the sliver Volvo. I gasped in surprise and blinked at the oncoming blast of air, but he was gone. It was just my imagination. Edward was never there; he was really gone.

I ran into my old red truck; my heart beating furiously in my chest. I blinked hard with my head resting on the steering wheel as I tried to breathe deep and slow my racing heart. It had only been a day and I missed Edward like a fish missed water. I needed him.

--

At school everyone was staring at me. I mean didn't they have better things to do. Whispers followed me everywhere. _"What's she doing here?" "Wasn't Bella his girlfriend?" "I bet she doesn't even care."_ That last one was the straw that broke the camels back. I completely lost it.

"How can you say that?!" I turned towards him in fury. I wanted to rip this kid's head off.

"W-what?" I think his name was Daniel gasped, backing away. He bumped into the lockers and his wide brown eyes were full of terror. Imagine how I looked; anger searing through all of my pores, hands ready to attack: never mess with the irritated, miserable girlfriend of Edward Cullen.  
"How can you say I don't care?! Of course I care! I haven't slept! I haven't stopped thinking about him! You couldn't possibly understand!" I breathed heavily my anger at all those whispers and looks coming out of my mouth in one huge scream.

"B-Bella I'm sorry. I-I didn't know." His arms were moving up from the locker to try and guard his pathetic face.  
"Well that's obvious!" I exploded, not realizing the people were beginning to stare and crowd another slowly. The kid's friend, another boy's who's name slipped my mind, grabbed the back of his shirt, trying to pull him away, whispering- "Dude, come on."

Daniel or something's friend successfully pulled him away from me and out of the small group of people encircling us. With my face aflame, I looked around at all the different faces in shock and puzzlement and took off running towards the cafeteria.

--

Jessica wouldn't shut up. "Bella, I'm so sorry. I understand if you don't want to talk about it." But of course there is no way she _could_ understand because every minute of the longest lunch period in my life she did nothing, but talk about Edward.

"After all Edward was your boyfriend, you guys spent all your time together. I wonder how that Jacob Black kid found him. Or how he knew it was him in darkness." That was one of the only things I remembered from Jessica's never-ending conversation. Of course, Jacob Black!

Even though I remained silent throughout the entire meal and zoned out Jessica most of the time; she just didn't take the hint. "And if you don't want to talk about Edward, imagine his poor family. Whoa they must be suffering." Jessica rattled on.

Now, at the mention of Edward's family, was when I noticed Alice wasn't in school either. Well, it would probably be stranger if she _had _been in school the day after the newspaper so bluntly stated that her brother had…I didn't want to think about that.

--

Biology. I was the first one in the classroom, even before the teacher, in my hurry to escape Jessica's "sympathy".  
And he was sitting right there.

Edward was perched on the stool. His topaz eyes were shining and his wore his usual sly grin, which I adored, on his angel face. I gasped. It was too good to be true; that I figured out in a hurry because the second I blinked he vanished yet again.

I sat down in my regular stool and felt his presence everywhere. I could practically feel his hand intertwined with mine, though it sat idly at my side. Edward's touch lingered on my fingertips and sent a visible shiver down my spine as the teacher kept talking, and talking, and talking.

I couldn't concentrate on the lesson at all. I felt the familiar electrical feeling in my body, as if Edward was sitting right next to me. I longed for his icy lips on mine yet again and I almost felt them, but sadly the sensation was gone soon as it arrived.

--

The day was finally over. I walked to my truck tired and alone, with my hands in my pockets barely looking ahead. I just wanted to get away from there.

As I opened the door of my truck, put the keys into the ignition, and sat down; it all hit me like a ton of bricks. There's no way Edward could be dead. He told me so himself how vampires were killed. There is no way there would be a body after all that.

So something's wrong. Something is very wrong. Only something huge could make Edward fake his own death. There was only one solution. And it seemed a visit to a certain person's house is in order.

* * *

**AN: Like it? Hate it? Review it!**

_harrysgrll_


	3. Watched

**AN: Here's to my editor BookCraazii and her amazing save when my story almost crashed and burned because of one little fact. And here's to all my reviewers! Thank you so much I hope everyone enjoys the next chapters and keeps reading. Oh and as you know I don't own anything. Now on with the story!**

* * *

All Around Me

_Watched…_

I pulled up to the house in my truck around five o'clock. I cut the engine and got out of the car, locking it. Crossing the lawn, I knew this may not be the _best _solution to finding out the truth about Edward...but currently it was the only one I could think of.

I reached for the front door and paused. I inhaled and exhaled deeply preparing myself, I was nervous; though I knew it was nothing. I had no reason to be so nervous. I lifted my fist and rapped on the door. _Knock, knock, knock_.

A minute past before I heard someone walking on the other side of the wall. I heard the _click_ on removing a lock and the door opened, standing on the other side staring straight back at me with a bewildered, but not completely shocked expression, was Jacob.

"Umm, hi Bella." Jacob's brown eyes were wide and his head tilted in slight puzzlement.  
"Hi Jacob…Can I talk to you?" I bit my bottom lip. _This was a stupid idea, I never should have come_, I thought.

"Ya, ya sure come in." He opened the door wider and I walked in, glancing around the house. "Don't worry, my father's not home." Jacob led me into a small kitchen and he leaned causally against the counter.

"You needed to ask me something?" he questioned the obvious.  
"What did you do to Edward? I know he's not-" As I spoke, my voice getting louder without my realization, his eyes grew wider and he moved like lightning, covered my mouth and holding my arm awfully tight. I screamed, but he muffled the sound with greater force against my mouth. I struggled underneath him forcefully, but his strength was much greater than mine, eventually I stopped with my eyes fearfully near tears.

Jacob gasped and removed his hand from my arm and mouth realizing how much force he had put against it, "Bella, I'm sorry." I breathed unevenly and hard. _What just happened?_

"Tell me what you did to Edward right n-!" His hand flew up and covered my mouth yet again muffling the rest of my words, no matter how loud I screamed. Jacob leaned in closer through my struggling and whispered harshly in my ear-

"Bella, I can't talk." I didn't understand and was still terrified, but shut up. He pulled me closer to him and whispered "Shhh…" in my ear much softer than his previous sentence. Jacob looked me directly in the eyes and slowly removed his hand from my mouth; I stayed quiet and perfectly still.

He looked at me meaningfully and then turned, opened one of the drawers, pulling out a pen and a writing pad. Jacob nodded at me to stay quiet and put the writing pad between us. He leaned over it writing down a message and I never thought I could breathe so loudly or my heart beat so noisily in my chest. Finally he finished writing and got back up motioning for me to read the message.

_WE ARE BEING WATCHED!_

* * *

**AN: Like it? Hate it? Review it!**

_harrysgrll _


	4. Whispers

**AN: I don't own anything! And I decided to post both these chapters today because they seemed to short to post separately. But now I hope I get reviews for both chapters! Its not that hard just let me no what you think. It always makes me write faster knowing someone really wants to know what happens next. Thanks again to my editor! And now on with the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

All Around Me

_Whispers…_

"What!" I screamed.

Jacob shielded my mouth once again. His brown eyes were open and he was biting his bottom lip. With his other hand Jacob put a finger to his lips and gazed at me significantly then down at the pad he had written on. I really needed to stop yelling like this.

I seized the pen from his grasp and began writing.  
_What do you mean we are being watched?! _I scribbled as fast as I could.

He took my hand in his, at least that was what I thought he was doing, until he took the pen from my hand and leaned back down. _Someone is watching the house_._ They can hear and see everything we are doing_. _I do not know why, but I know they are watching_. This was the answer written under my message on the paper.

I was scared. No, I was terrified; even my body reacted on its own, going rigid. Yet I took the pen back from Jacob's hand and wrote back- _How do you know?_

I looked back up and watched Jacob's face as he read. Jacob looked at me then, still in silence and took the pen from my outstretched hand, bending back over the pad. Once he got up I saw his answer. It was only one word.  
_Edward_.

I was so confused. Jacob looked at me and put a finger to his lips again. He grabbed my hand lightly and pulled me into another room, which I assumed was the living room.

Jacob led me to a couch and motioned for me to sit down. I sat down on the soft cushions and he sat down right next to me, a bit to close for comfort; but I found myself unable to move away for some reason.

"We can talk here, but only very quietly." His voice was barely a whisper even though I had leaned close to hear him.  
"Jacob, what happened to him?" I whispered.

"I don't know, I don't understand any of this more than you do."  
"But the paper said you were the one to identify his body. I thought for sure-"  
He cut me off, "I did."

I paused. "Then tell me what really happened." I said quietly.  
Jacob let out a breath. "Okay, on Tuesday night I went down for a walk along First Beach. That was where I saw Edward. Well, technically he wasn't _there_ he was just outside the area. He was just standing there looking at…nothing."

"I went to see what was wrong, even though we don't get along very well my curiosity got the better of me. Before I even got next to him, he spoke to me. He asked if I would do him a favor. He could see I was confused, so he continued. He told me he had called the police and he had a dead body. Of course, I freaked out." He paused and I pictured this all in my head.

I could see Edward there, gazing into nothing, just thinking; Jacob's confused expression; the whole conversation between them played in my mind. Jacob continued whispering the story-

"I didn't understand, he told me he wanted me to identify the dead body as himself. I asked him why, but he didn't give any details. He said he knew you'd come to me soon enough and wanted me to tell you he's alright, and tell you what I know." Of course Edward doesn't leave me a message telling me what's going on, what's happened, or why he left; but he just reminds me what I promised to him, from what feels like an eternity ago. _"No matter what, know I'll always be alright."_

Jacob continued whispering- "He warned me that I was going to be watched, and he wants you to be safe. I wanted him to continue, but he just disappeared." This visit was supposed to clear everything up. Now I'm more confused than ever and have twice as many questions.

"Well, you know the rest of the story. I kept my word and identified the body's as Edward's when the police came. They took it and now you're here just like he said." Jacob finished.

And just like that, I'm back to square one.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Review it!**

_harrysgrll_


	5. Paranoid

**AN: Here it is, another chapter! I don't own anything. Though I wish I owned Edward Cullen, oh my! The things I could- opps anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated! On with the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

All Around Me

_Paranoid…_

It had been four days since my talk with Jacob and I was still stuck. Nothing made sense. There was no sign of Edward in the papers and everyone at school kept giving me sympathy I didn't deserve. The strangest part was the feeling I got whenever I was alone, but that's just the thing; I never felt completely alone. The first night I couldn't sleep, I kept glancing out the window seeing Edward there. Yet a blink later and he had gone.

--

"Bella?!" Charlie called from downstairs.  
"Ya dad?"  
"I'm needed at the office, I'll only be a second. Can you get dinner started?"  
"Sure. No problem." I heard the door click behind him and decided to get up and head down stairs.

I scourged the kitchen for some food. _Let's see we have…absolutely nothing_. _Wait,_ I reached into the cabinet and pulled two things out, _looks like we're having pasta tonight with some almost-expired tomato sauce? _Who even knew that was possible?

I began boiling some water and got the pasta ready, placing it with the sauce on the counter corner. Once the water was all set up I grabbed the pasta, but of course I knocked over the tomato sauce.

The red sauce went flying everywhere and splashed along the walls and all over my shirt, not to mention totally drenching the counter and the rest of the kitchen. _Oh crap_.

--

I walked into my room and started shuffling around for a clean shirt when I heard the front door click open.

"Dad? Is that you?" There was no answer. But that didn't bother me; he was probably in shock over the mess in the kitchen or couldn't hear me. I finally found a clean shirt, took the dirty one off and pulled the new one over my head.

There was a sudden breeze behind me. That's odd there can't be a breeze in the house. I know the window wasn't open and I had closed my door on my way in. Puzzled, I turned around.

No one was there. Well, who would be? I was just being paranoid, but there was one thing off. My bedroom door was open. I turned my head, wide eyes searching the room. _Empty_.

There was a soft noise. _Crr- _as if someone was shifting, watching me.

A chill ran up my spine, I froze. My heart rammed against my chest, my breathing coming quick, but not fast enough. My body was petrified. Someone was behind me. Breathing down my neck. I swallowed, I felting their body next to me, but I couldn't move. Hands found their way to my wrist, binding them still. My eyes were wide, I was panting, my heart thunderous against my ribs. A pair of lips were pressed to my ear-

"_Got you_."

I screamed. I finally found my voice and I screamed. I got control of my body again and spun around only half way, who ever had trapped me had my wrist stuck in their grip, slowly losing the feeling from my hands. Twisting around, thrashing everywhere, I screamed and was thrown against the wall of my bedroom

Whoever was binding me against the wall was putting all their body weight on top of me. I could barely breathe. My voice was lost again in my struggle.

"_Where is Edward Cullen?_" Finally my attacker turned to face me. He had the darkest red color in his eyes. His hair was midnight black, teeth bare. He grabbed my neck.

I started to choke, unable to scream anymore. "I said, where is Edward Cullen!?" He yelled in rage, starting to lift me off the ground.

"I-I-I don't know" I gagged.

"I KNOW YOU KNOW WHERE HE'S HIDING!" His hands gripped my throat tighter, I couldn't breathe. "I KNOW EDWARD'S ALIVE!" He roared, but in the distance I heard another sound, yet unable to make it out.

I coughed, felt blood in my mouth and just whispered with as much venom as I could muster – "I-I-I don't know what y-your talking a-about."

I was losing consciousness, coughing out blood, yet he kept screaming. Gasping for breath I choked where he held me in the air. The last thing I saw was a figure bursting through the door yelling.

"BELLA!!"

And a whisper in my ear as I crumpled in the air, falling to the floor, bleeding in an unconscious heap with a threatening _BAM!_

"_I'll be back_."

* * *

**AN: Love it? Hate it? Review it!**

_harrysgrll_


	6. Saved

**AN: Hey! This has been a fast update! Thank you so much to all my reviewers! I hope those who guessed aren't disappointed. Reviews as you know are greatly appreciated and I only have ten dollars to my name so I'm not Stephanie Meyer and I sadly don't own anything. Be sure to let me know what you think about this chapter! Now on with the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

All Around Me

_Saved…_

_Beep_. _Beep_. _Beep_.  
I sighed. Everything was white. _Is this heaven? Did I die? Crap_.  
_Beep_. _Beep_. _Beep_.

_What the hell is that annoying beeping noise?  
__Beep_. _Beep_. _Beep_.

"Charlie. Charlie, wake up…I think she's awake.  
_Who's that? It sounded so familiar_.  
_Beep_. _Beep_. _Beep_.

I let out an exasperated breath. Something was underneath my body. Something very soft. _A cloud? Maybe I am dead? Maybe I'm just hallucinating_.

I tried to move. _Owww…_Even my eyelids were heavy. I felt someone's breath on my face. "Charlie, come on wake up. Bella's almost awake." _So I wasn't dead_. _That has to count for something_.

I finally forced my eyes opens and if I could scream I probably would have. Someone was inches – no centimeters – away from my face, but everything was so blurry I couldn't make it out. My head felt like it had hit the floor ruthlessly along with every other inch of my body. Well now that I think about it that is probably what happened. The person over me moved to a chair, I'm guessing, which held a very hazy blob in it, and tried to shake it awake.

"Charlie, Charlie, come on wake up. Bella's awake." The blob said shaking the other.  
Finally the other responded. "Ugh- w-what?"

"Wake up. Bella's up, come on!" "I-I'm go-ing." The blob, which must have been Charlie, in the chair said stiffen a yawn. The original, still unidentified, person came back over my…bed? I was on a bed I realized. _So I must be in the hospital…ugh again_. _I should have a membership discount here or something_.

My surroundings were noticeably less blurry. The face in front of mine was becoming clearer and I could make out the sharp features.

"_Edward?_" I just barely whispered. I couldn't even tell if he heard me. A soft hand touched my face, but it wasn't the cold sensation I expected, but it yet sent a chill down my spine. The soft hand the touched my face felt like it had been baking in the scorching sun. "No Bella, it's not Edward."

Finally the face came into view and I had to blink several times be it struck me- "_Jacob?_" I murmured in confusion.

"Yea, it's me." He whispered back with a smile. _What the heck was he doing here? And what's with the smile_. _He's so hot…not hot, but like he's burning up, not like- _oh forget it!_ His hand is just has an extremely high temperature that's all_. _But he _has_ gotten taller…_again!_ My lord when is this kid going to stop growing!? _

Charlie came up next him. "Hey sweetie, how do you feel?"  
"Like I got ran over by a truck." I coughed.  
"Don't worry; doctor said you'll be feeling better in no time at all." Jacob reassured me.  
"What happened?" I asked softly, my eyes started closing again. I was so tried all the sudden. Charlie answered-

"I could ask you the same thing Bella. I came home and found the kitchen covered in blood!"  
"N-No dad…that wasn't blood, it was just sa-sauce."  
"Oh thank heaven!" Charlie exclaimed, even Jacob let out a noticeable sigh in relief.

"I couldn't believe, and then there was these terrible, terrified screams coming from up stairs. Of course I ran up and found the door jammed, and then the screams just stopped, as if someone was choking or something." Charlie then turned slightly, and I assumed he was looking at Jacob-the-blob.

Charlie continued; "You're lucky Jake here came right behind me and before he even knew what was happening he rammed through the door. But we were too late you were already falling to the floor unconscious." He paused and then continued. "Jake carried you to the car and we took you to the hospital, you had a cut across your neck and…"

Jacob murmured something I couldn't understand.  
"Honey…can you hear me?" Charlie asked anxiously.  
"Y-yea"  
"Can you tell me what happened?" Jacob just nodded softly, agreeing with Charlie's question?

"What do you mean?" I said trying to keep my eyes open.  
"Well, all we saw was you in the air, starting to fall, and finally hit the floor."  
"Yo-you didn't see anyone else?" I tried to swallow, but almost choked.  
"No, you just fell." Jake told me flatly.

"But-t there was another man in the room." I said with as much strength as I had left.  
"Bella," Jake looked confused, bewildered, as if I was crazy; "no one else was in your room."  
"Jake's right sweetie, no one was there." Charlie added gently

"B-but…" I fought to keep my eyes open. I had to find out why-why…my eyes finally closed. I couldn't take it anymore, unconsciousness won in the end and I dozed off, more puzzled then before. _Why was I the only one who saw him?_

* * *

**AN: Love it? Hate it? Review it!**

_harrysgrll_


	7. Taken

**AN: Sorry it took so long. School has come yet again, and high school I now know is no joyride. This was going to be two separate chapters, but I felt bad. I don't own anything, just the idea. Reviews are appreciated. Enjoy!**

* * *

All Around Me

_Taken…_

"Bella, you sure you up to going to school today."  
"Yes, dad. Really, I'm fine, see." I stood up from the kitchen chair to enforce my message. Sure I was still weak, but I could manage. It _had_ been a week since I left the hospital, I was just happy knowing I wasn't back in it already. Even if it was only because Charlie wouldn't let me leave the house.

"Okay…" Charlie said a bit hesitant.  
"Dad, I'm fine. Have a good day at work okay?"  
"Okay…" He repeated, but he listened to me. He leaned closer to me and gave me a reassuring hug, that didn't feel quite right, and left the house.

--

School. Was. Hell.

I know I told Charlie I was fine and physically I was. Mentally, on the other hand, is a whole different story. Crazy thoughts swam through my mind, torturing me all day long.  
My head was like a disaster zone.

Edward.  
English.  
The "invisible" vampire.  
"_Got you_."  
Math.  
Jacob.  
Charlie.  
"_I will always be alright_._"  
_Edward.  
Biology.  
"_I'll be back_."  
And Edward were only a few. The whole day past in a daze and by the time I realized what went on all day I was at home again lying in my bed, reflecting upon everything.

--

_Tap…tap…tap_. _Taptaptap_. I sat straight up on my bed. _Taptaptap_. I knew that sound.  
Outside my window was a familiar shape. _Edward! _My heart screamed.

I scrambled out of bed. _He's back! He's okay! He's back! _I ran to the window, my head spinning, and lifted it up. I was so happy at first sight I barely saw his face smiling at me.

Maybe if I had seen his face I would have noticed that the face looking back at me wasn't the one I sought. The eyes were blood red. "_Got you, again_."

If only I had noticed in time, my scream might have left my throat. But it didn't.

His hand gripped my neck, choking me. His other smothered my face into a white cloth. The fumes in the cloth intoxicated my senses. I used all my force. Nothing happened, his hand didn't even have to try to restrain me, yet there I was, hanging on to life by a string. I couldn't see. I couldn't fight back. "_I told you I'd be back_." A voice whispered in my ear.

I. Couldn't. Breathe.  
I. Couldn't. Scream.  
I knew it was over.

_Goodbye Charlie_. _Goodbye Jacob_.  
The pain was excruciating. Everything was going black.

_Goodbye Edward_. _I promised_. _I know you're okay, no matter what_.  
_I love you_.

* * *

Everything was white.

_So this is heaven_. _Nothing like I pictured it_. My head was spinning and my breath came ragged through a cut throat.  
_Doesn't it ever leave_? _The pain, doesn't it ever go away_. My ankles and wrist are tied and swollen. My eyelids are heavy and refuse to open.

_Why can I still feel? Why do I feel binding ropes against…everything_. Every part of my body was tied down somehow. I felt like I couldn't breathe again. This wasn't supposed to be happening again I had already died…_right_?

"Who knows how that kid was able to put up with her for so longer? How can he stand it!" A frustrated female voice angrily interrupted my thoughts. _Who can that be? I'm not alive…am I?_

"That smell, Mark please, only a little one; I'll stop after." The same voice pleads, clearly upset and annoyed, in not getting her way. _What's going on? Who's Mark?  
_"We have to resist." A different voice said – a male voice, Mark's voice. "If that bloody kid can do it so can we." _Bloody kid?_

The male continued. "She has to stay alive; it's the only way of getting to him. She is his weakness." _So…I'm not dead? Again_. _My god how many times must this happen_._ Am I immune to dying or something, just feeling all the pain, but never the release from it? I don't _want _to die, but this is getting annoying_.

"Ugh." A tortured cry of desperation escaped the female's lips. _What's happening?_ "Please, Mark just one _little _bite." Suddenly there was another sound, like a rock smashing into another and a small gasp of pain.

"Now Vanessa, you can't. _But…_" Mark, I believe, softly added evilly; "there is a few stray hikers not too far. Care to join me?" Vanessa seemed to like this. And I realized what they were going to do.

"Of course." My breath hitched audibly. There was an uncomfortable pause and I finally was able to open my eyes. I was staring at a gray wall. I was…sitting? Yes I was sitting, no tied, down on a chair. In the corner of my eye I could see a metal door.

No one else was in the room, thankfully. But I couldn't move, ropes had my ankles and wrist tied behind me, binding me forcefully to the chair, just as I had thought not too long ago.

There was a sound from behind the metal door. I closed my eyes again and tried to breathe evenly- not that it worked, but I had to try. My heart was making the most noise, even louder than my breath, but nothing I tried could lower my body's natural reaction.

"Did you hear something?" The female, _Vanessa?_, asked uncertainly.  
"I think it's the girl."  
"Should we check on her?"  
There was no answer, only the sound of the metal door opening in the corner of the room.

My body went rigid. I kept my breaths even as possible, but my heart wouldn't comply. No other noises came. Only the soft tap of a foot, much too close.

BAM! I screamed. Something just ruthlessly slapped me across the face, something that felt like an iron bulldozer. Blood filled my mouth and I coughed and spit it out. My body trembled uncontrollably. More blood in my mouth. I felt my jaw break and another scream escaped my unwilling, broken mouth in pain.

There was a loud intake of breath, but very distant, as something else in this room stopped breathing, just as I thought I was about to. I opened my eyes in utter agony.

An evil chuckle escaped the man, Mark, which was standing right in front of me. His eyes were purely midnight black and glaring straight back at mine. He looked down at me horribly smiling at my pain.  
His soft whisper chilled my ear; the voice I never wanted to hear filled my mind again.

"_Now, now, now_" Mark said with a bittersweet smile as he licked his lips thoughtfully. "Don't play stupid with us, kid. We're professionals.

Vanessa, I could see now, was in the corner of the room, gripping the concrete wall, staring at my blood on the floor and all of the blood covering my body now.

The man moved so fast I barely saw it, his hand came up suddenly and grinned my chin, violently, destroying any bones there and releasing blood with his scratches along my face.  
Mark twisted my face to look him right. I screamed again and he smirked in pleasure. My wrist tore inside the bindings behind me in pain as I tried to escape it.

"We could hear your heart, thumping like that from miles away. You're a terrible actress." He held my face tighter, making sure I looked right into those bottomless pits and I screamed again not only in pain, but my body reacted to the comment too. _Edward_.

Vanessa seemed to regain control of herself and let go of the wall, through she still took not one breath. "Hope you're comfortable." She said as tears escaped my shaking body. "Because this is as good as it's going to get for you." Now she looked at Mark, whose black eyes were still locked on mine.

"Let's leave her; I can't stand the smell in here."  
Still looking straight at my face and neck Mark held up his hand and answered her.  
"Wait, you go. I think I'm going to have a little _fun_ with our _guest_."

"Mark, we have specific instructions. The girl is no use to us dead." Vanessa said her hand now on the door. My body shuddered violently at this answer, which only hurt me more but I bit back my gasp and scream. Even fighting back tears hurt me.

"_Oh, _I don't plan on killing her..." He face never left mine and I heard Vanessa leave the room as I froze with fear because he had not finished his sentence yet.

"Just making her _wish_ she was dead."  
Then he was gone. He just vanished into thin air.

I felt something brush against my exposed lower back, beside my screaming wrists. I felt something pushing up the back of my shirt and I gasped frighten, at the unseen force, which I thought I heard smirk back at this. Something, _a hand_, I thought. A hand I couldn't see was pulling my ripped, bloody jeans.

Something was right beside my face. Breathing down my neck. "_I'm your worst nightmare_." Mark's voice whispered.

--

Vanessa shut the door behind her. She knew what Mark was going to do and went to sit at the small kitchen table to wait.  
The second she sat down, Vanessa heard tearing, of fabric, she believed, and the girls bloodcurdling scream.

Screams. Screams, she thought. He's going to kill her. The girls tortured cries filled her mind. Vanessa tried not to concentrate on the screams or tormented cries escaping the room behind her. Minutes passed.

Abruptly, it went quite. She thought it was over, and she was thankful she could take it much longer. It secretly killed her inside whenever this happened, but Mark must never know that. In desperation to escape it she had almost broken the table in half, but again thankfully it was quite now.

She thought too soon. One final agonized high-pitched scream escaped, louder and longer than all the others. Minutes passed.

Finally Mark exited the room, wearing a smirk. "Well, I had fun. Let's go."

Vanessa followed, obediently. Yet she cringed as she passed the metal door and painful, distressed, sobs that were trying so hard to be hidden reached her ears.

* * *

**AN: Love it? Hate it? Review it!**

_harrysgrll_


	8. I'm Back

**AN: There no excuse for my lateness, I understand, I'm so sorry. I don't own anything, if I did it would be Edward, but I don't sadly. Here the next chapter. Please review and let me know what you think!**

* * *

All Around Me

_I'm back…_

Thub-b-b-b.

I jolted awake. _No…not again, _my thoughts a cry of desperation.  
_It's too soon, they just left_.

The doorknob on the outside of the enclosed room jiggled again.  
Thub-b-b-b.  
_No, please. God no, not again. I need to escape, quickly!_

But it was no use. I had tried countless times. There was no way out of this forbidding terror. The only form of escape would be the door, and to open it you needed inhuman strength – a vampire's strength. There were no secret escape routes, no windows, no hidden corridors, nothing!

I back into the darkest corner of the room, the farthest possible from the door.  
I heard the door open, but I couldn't see whoever walked in so hesitantly.

The vampire walked into the darkness of my prison and the light from the other room filled the entire space, almost blinding me as I hid in the quickly fleeing darkness. The vampire stepped closer. _Why is he walking so slowly?_

In the distance the vampire's hair almost seemed…_golden_. His eyes even looked a magnificent topaz I longed to see.  
No. I won't be fooled again. Then I heard it. His voice.

"Bella. Bella?" The musical voice filled my head and I could feel tears forming behind my eyes. Even his voice was imitating Edwards. _Why must he torture me like this_?

"Bella. Bella it's me." The figure was coming closer, but I had no where to turn I was already backed against the wall.  
The light from the other room finally overcame the darkness and even my desolate corner was left bare in light. I could see the vampire cringe at my appearance.

Everything he did was Edward, he moved like Edward, spoke like Edward, he looked like Edward.

But no. I won't be fooled. It's not Edward. It can't be Edward I accepted the fact that he's gone, I'll never forget him, but he is gone. He didn't keep his promise he hasn't come back. He is gone.

"Bella it's me. I'm back. I-I am so sorry. Bella," The figure was only a few feet away. It is Edward. It is Edward, I repeated in my mind. But I wouldn't believe it. "I can never forgive myself. Please listen to me. I'm Edward, don't you remember me. Please Bella, my love, I'm sorry." His topaz eyes bore into mine and I desperately wished I could believe him.

It must be a dream, this 'Edward' that is nothing but three feet away. Tears were running down my dirt encrusted cheeks. It couldn't be Edward. I wouldn't believe. I wouldn't fall for this trick so easily again.

'Edward' was right in front of me. "Bella," his hand moved closer and I cringed. A cold sensation brushed against my cheek and I screamed.  
"_Get AWAY from me!"_

I screamed and cried, shaking my head in disbelief. I was a mess. _This isn't Edward. It's a sick joke. It's a dream. I won't fall for it again! _I fell to the floor, in a heap. Not because of anything physical, but on my own accord for once. _NO. It's not true._

He lowered himself to my level. I screamed again, and he cringed visibly. I'm delusional. He's not back. I can't get my hopes up so high again, only to be let down.

"Bella, Bella I am so sorry." 'Edward' whispered into my ear. This was to much. I couldn't take all this in. Maybe it was Edward? No! It's not it can't be. Edward's gone.

I closed my eyes; my body had suddenly gone numb with shock.  
A pair of far-too-familiar cool lips were pressed against mine softly. A touch I thought I would never feel again.

It. Is. Edward.

But it was way too much to take in I felt dizzy suddenly and feel into his arms. _I love you_ was whispered into my ear and I saw a blurry door getting closer. Then everything went dark.

* * *

Edward's POV--

The door was locked tight. I could smell Bella's blood from inside.  
It sang to me. It was a forbidden song. I had tried to convince myself I was keeping her out of harms way, but I was deeply mistaken. I had come back, I needed to save her.

Finally the door opened.

Bella!  
Oh my lord.

First the smell of her delicious blood called to me much stronger than ever before, but I carefully put it aside. My eyes immediately adjusted to the darkness  
Now I saw her. She was backing into a corner. I rarely ever curse or swear, but as I hear some of these children say around school grounds, when they wish to describe something utterly terrible - _Fuck_.

What have I done to her? I take in her appearance. Her clothes are torn and bloody. Her blood. In my attempts to keep her from harm I have just about killed her. I'm never going to forgive myself for this.

I hesitantly walked closer and Bella back away. Of course…I do not blame her. It my fault she does not trust me any more. I wouldn't want to go near a monster, such as myself either, but I had to try. I just had to.

"Bella. Bella?" I called. She jerked a bit, but no response. If only a could read her mind! That was worst than anything I have ever seen, for the first time in this life I was grateful that vampires could not cry.

"Bella. Bella it's me." I walked closer, but Bella was as far away from me as possible. The light entered the corner, which Bella hid and I cringed yet again at her appearance. She must hate me. Maybe she does not remember me at all, that would be for the best I believe. Though it pains me to.

"Bella it's me. I'm back. I-I am so sorry. Bella," I was not to far now. I had to tell her the truth, than maybe she would believe me. "I can never forgive myself. Please listen to me. I'm Edward, don't you remember me. Please Bella, my love, I'm sorry." I looked into her chocolate brown eyes.  
"Bella." I said again. I was right in front of her. My hand basically moved on its own accord. I brushed her cheek. She screamed. Her reaction was nothing of what I expected.  
"_Get AWAY from me!"_

I swore if I wasn't all ready technically dead, she would have killed me right on the spot, with only four words. She screamed and began to cry. _What have I done?_

Suddenly she fell to the ground. I took in a sudden breath. Not the best idea. Not only did Bella's scent enter my system again, but I no longer had Jasper here to calm me.

I crouched down to her. And she screamed yet again. I cringed. _Why did I do this?  
_"Bella, Bella I am so sorry." I whispered into her ear. Her tear-filled eyes closed.

I kissed her.

Her body suddenly fell, and I caught her at once.  
Her eyes were opened again and she seems disoriented. I had to get her to Carlisle. Her brown eyes closed once again. "I love you," I whispered.

I picked her up carefully, as I would my future bride, which I believed one day would happen. She felt like a feather in my arms. I had to get her to Carlisle. I had to get her to Carlisle. I had to get her to Carlisle. I repeated this in my mind like a command.

I was almost to the door and I felt a strange sensation. _That girl is going to get it tonight. _Someone else's thoughts invaded my mind. Oh no. _I wonder what Mark is going to do to that poor child. I can't stand this. _There were two of them. I had to get Bella out of here.

I ran.

* * *

**AN: Love it? Hate it? Review it!**

_harrysgrll_


End file.
